


A Love Like No Other

by qu33nlouis



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, idk this is my first time writing smut, larry stylinson smut, mpreg!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qu33nlouis/pseuds/qu33nlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's almost midnight, and Louis knows he should be sleeping. His boyfriend, Harry, is curled next to him, a protective hand splayed across Louis' swollen stomach. </p>
<p>But their baby keeps kicking, and no amount of shifting will make her stop. Louis frowns, lifting the jumper he had borrowed ( stolen ) from Harry earlier that night."</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Louis is pregnant, and Harry is smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Like No Other

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut, so don't judge.  
> enjoy xx

It's almost midnight, and Louis knows he should be sleeping. His boyfriend, Harry, is curled next to him, a protective hand splayed across Louis' swollen stomach. 

But their baby keeps kicking, and no amount of shifting will make her stop. Louis frowns, lifting the jumper he had borrowed ( stolen ) from Harry earlier that night.

"Bean..please, just stop kicking. It's hurting dada." He whispers, but the kicks continue, harder than before. He lets out a small whimper, squeezing his eyes shut.

A sleepy Harry shifts next to him, blinking his eyes open.   
"Pumpkin? What's wrong?" He sits up, leaning down to press a kiss to Louis' head.

Louis pouts, making grabby hands at him. Harry immediately complies, pulling his pregnant boyfriend into his lap.   
"'S the baby. She won't stop kicking"

Harry pales, holding his lover closer.   
"Do we need to go to the hospital? Is she coming?" Louis can't help but giggle at his boyfriend's adorable antics, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

"No, you dork. She's not due for another month. But can you try to sing to her?"

Harry blushes slightly, nodding. "'Course Lou. Anything for my little princess." He leans down, nudging his nose against the skin just above Louis' belly button. 

"Hi baby girl..Dada asked me to sing to you since you're being naughty and kicking him. But I forgive you since I love you so much." He presses another kiss to Louis' stomach, starting to whisper a lullaby into the soft skin of his belly.

Louis smiles slightly, chewing on his bottom lip. He was nearly eight months along, and Harry hand been getting more and more excited about the arrival of their daughter. He had even gone out and bought a whole wardrobe of expensive designer baby clothes, claiming that a princess couldn't wear cheap clothes found at normal department stores.

He couldn't help the burst of affection swelling up in his chest, making his face soften as he watched the green-eyed man. This was the boy he had met all those years ago in a little bakery by the edge of town, who had tripped over his own feet while attempting to flirt with Louis. That was the first time he had felt that now familiar warm feeling inside, his cheeks tinted pink from laughing at the clumsy boy. He had come by the bakery every day for weeks until Harry finally built up the courage to ask him on a date.

That was four years ago, and here they are now, lying in bed with Harry singing to his unborn daughter, and Louis trying not to burst from how much he loves them both.

 

—•—

 

Louis wakes the next morning to soft kisses along his neck, and a warm hand rubbing gentle circles into his pregnant belly. He rolls over to face his boyfriend, scrunching his nose up as Harry nips at the tip of it playfully.

"Morning cutie." He grins, kissing Louis' forehead. Louis just groans, throwing an arm over Harry's waist.

"'S too early for life." He mumbles, curling into his boyfriend's side. Harry just laughs and pulls him into his lap, rubbing a hand possessively over the swell of his stomach. Louis pouts slightly, nuzzling into his chest.

"Harryyyyy." He groans, fluttering his eyelashes at him. "'m hungry." Harry smiles fondly, watching the boy on his lap.

"Pancakes, darling?" Louis pouts and nods, watching as Harry stands and pushes his hair back.

"I'll be back in a bit, queenie." He scrunches his nose up at the nickname, but his heart swells just a little bit with all the love he has for this boy.

He had been catering to Louis' every need ever since the pregnancy test came out positive, and the realization that they were having a baby together finally set in. He would run out to McDonald's in the middle of the night to buy a Big Mac, then hurry along to the 24-hour grocery store across town for chocolate syrup and peppers, just as his boyfriend requested. And through everything, he never once complained. Harry always complied immediately and went out of his way to make sure his boyfriend was happy.

Louis snaps out of his thoughts as Harry comes bounding in with a plate full of chocolate chip pancakes topped with a thick homemade cream.

"That was fast." he chuckles, smiling at the face Harry pulls. And then, yeah, there it is again. That warm feeling spreading throughout his body as he watches his boy cut the pancakes for him. 

Harry looks up and catches Louis staring, but only crosses his eyes in order to hear that giggle that he loves so much. 

 

—•—

 

After all the pancakes had been eaten ( with more seductive looks and finger-licking than necessary ), Harry's lips are on Louis' collarbone, sucking a bruise into the golden skin.

"'M gonna make you feel so good, lou." he mumbles into his skin, continuing to suck little bruises all over his chest. He pulls away in order to hook his fingers in the waistband of his boxers, groaning softly as he watches Louis' hard cock hit his round stomach. 

Harry slides his own boxers off quickly, biting his lip as his eyes trail down his lover's body. Louis' cheeks heat up when he notices Harry's staring, the pink contrasting beautifully against the golden tan of his skin.

"Don't be shy, Louis. You're breathtaking.." he mumbles, positioning himself between his open legs. 

Without a warning, he lifts Louis' legs onto his shoulders and leans down, nipping at his rim. Louis cries out, his cheeks flushing more as his boyfriend points his tongue and presses it into his tight heat, coaxing a groan from Louis' thin lips.

He mimics the movement of sex, thrusting his tongue in and it quickly and smirking at the little "uh, uh, uh's" that slip from Louis' mouth with each swirl of his sinful tongue. 

Louis' thighs start to tremble, signaling his approaching orgasm. Harry pulls his mouth away, grabbing the lube from the nightstand and slicking up his massive length. Louis reaches down before Harry can, positioning his cock at his puckered hole.

Harry gently pushes the head in, slowly impaling his boyfriend on his thick cock. He leans over Louis, taking his hands and pinning them next to his head. Harry tangles their fingers together as he bottoms out, slowly rocking his hips.

"Harry- f-fuck -so b-big.." Louis whimpers, lips bitten red. Harry leans down, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss and swallowing his breathy moans. He pushes straight into his lover's prostate, his back arching and his lips falling open in a silent scream. 

Harry starts picking up the pace, pounding straight into Louis' sweet spot, pressing his lips to his ear and whispering sweet nothing's that make shivers run down Louis' spine.

"So beautiful, Lou. Always so tight and pretty for me.. Love fucking your tight little hole, baby." he whimpers into his ear, his thrusts picking up speed. 

Louis chokes out a broken moan, clenching around Harry and apparently that's it for Harry, because he comes deep inside Louis, filling him up to the brim. Louis cries out, cock spurting onto his rounded stomach as he feels Harry coat his insides with his seed. 

Harry pulls out, gently tugging Louis into his lap and pushing his fringe out of his eyes.  
"I love you, queenie. So, so much."  
he whispers, pressing a kiss to Louis' temple.

Louis giggles, nuzzling his face into Harry's neck.   
"I love you more, yeti." Harry pouts, smoothing a hand over his lover's stomach. 

"But I love you most." He huffs, scrunching his nose up. Louis giggles and hits his arm playfully, pecking his lips and whispers, "I love you more than you love me." 

He can't help the warm feeling in his chest that's bubbling up again, making his cheeks pink as Harry turns them both onto their sides, spooning Louis and rubbing his swollen tummy. He thinks that maybe, just maybe, this could be what he was destined for.   
Destined for a love like no other.

 

—•—

 

Almost a month later, Emma Rue Tomlinson-Styles is born. Tears are shed, and kisses are shared.  
But Louis still can't help but swell with joy, because Harry is his and they have a perfect little baby daughter with Harry's curls and his eyes.

And in the car on the way home from the hospital, he feels it again as he watches Harry light up when their daughter wraps her tiny hand around his finger. It was only then that he fully realized what that feeling was.

Indescribable love.

**Author's Note:**

> this was for my 9 month anniversary with peyton c:  
> happy anniversary, yeti.  
> i love you so much.


End file.
